At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device for self-detecting an error and logging an operation and a method of operating the same.
A memory device includes a plurality of memory cells that store data. It is desirable to minimize data errors in order to enable a system including a memory device to operate normally. There may be different causes of data errors occurring in memory cells. Failure analysis is a feedback process for tracing the cause of failure and providing improvements.
Since conventional failure analysis uses different host platforms, evaluation tools, and software, there are many different types of failures and a big variable.